


Braiding

by colors_lost



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Kisses, LMAO, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Uhm, i guess, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colors_lost/pseuds/colors_lost
Summary: Stephen curses under his breath. He's too easily embarrassed by this silver-haired boy. "If we're gonna do that then. . ." Stephen leans close and brushes their lips together, quickly pulling away. Testing.Stephen can't braid hair.





	Braiding

"Shut up, it's not like I'm hurting you,"  
Hosuh whines, folding his arms, staying quiet.  
"I'm literally just braiding your hair,"  
The shorter boy grumbles, "But you're not very good at it,"

Stephen narrows his eyes, tugging Hosuh's hair. He yelps, swatting at Stephen's arm. "Hey! Don't be mean,"  
Stephen just smirks in reply, continuing to fumble around with his fingers. He had no idea what he was doing, but Hosuh's hair was soft, and his neck was pretty and slender, so he was enjoying himself. 

Hosuh squeals again, carefully grabbing Stephen's wrist, "I bet you don't even know how to braid," Hosuh comments. Stephen snorts, going silent for a moment. "Yeah, I dunno what I'm doing," As he responds, he notices how long Hosuh's hair was. It was just below his shoulder blades. Hosuh sighs, pulling Stephen's hands away from his hair and linking them around his chest. 

Stephen turns bright crimson, glaring down at Hosuh. "What are you doing?" 

"Making you cuddle me," And Hosuh giggles and Stephen feels a bit dizzy because it was so adorable. 

Stephen curses under his breath. He's too easily embarrassed by this silver-haired boy. "If we're gonna do that then. . ." Stephen leans close and brushes their lips together, quickly pulling away. Testing.

He sees Hosuh's cerulean eyes widen, "You just-!"  
Hosuh's face turns blood-red, pressing a hand to his mouth. 

Stephen snickers, and pulls Hosuh's hand away and kisses his lips again.

Stephen is quite surprised when the other boy kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short and its bad but i wanted to write
> 
> so enjoy hehe 
> 
> lmao i suck uwuwuwuuwu <3


End file.
